


The Look in Your Eyes Can Tell the Truth

by xxdeadbeat_punkxx



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: After Sex Cuddling, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Heavy Petting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Patrick is 17, Possessive!Pete, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top!Pete, a little fluff at the end, bby!patrick, bottom!patrick, of course pete tops duhh, pete is convinced patrick belongs to him, pre van days, set in 2002/2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdeadbeat_punkxx/pseuds/xxdeadbeat_punkxx
Summary: Patrick's eyes give away a lot of his feelings and Pete can totally get behind that.In other words, when Pete and Patrick have sex for the first time.





	The Look in Your Eyes Can Tell the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first peterick fanfic and first time writing smut, which is kinda ironic because this fanfiction is about Patrick's first time. Anyways I apologize if it sounds a little ooc. I tried my very best. Cheers.  
> Also the title is from sweet talk 101 by cute is what we aim for. I just changed eyebrows to eyes.

* * *

So.

  
The next thing they knew, this kind of happened.

Pete was pinning a barely legal Patrick under him with his tongue down his throat. And Patrick is squirming underneath him helplessly. His face, the darkest of pinks and his pulse is racing through his veins. And Patrick knows this is wrong, so wrong, that he shouldn't be letting Pete, of all people, invade his mouth like this and grind against him in all the right places. Except for the fact that he’s hard and really couldn't give a shit of what's wrong right now.  
  
Pete was holding his hands down by the wrist, on both sides of his head and when Patrick moans all high and it goes straight to Pete's cock. And he starts to realize that Patrick is slowly but surely spreading his legs wider as Pete rusts against him. He breaks the kiss and stares at Patrick.  
  
Patrick's mouth is swollen and wet. His cheeks are deep red. His baby blue eyes are pleading or more so, asking for something. Something that Patrick doesn't know himself probably.  
  
_'He's so young'_ Pete thinks to himself. And Pete's conscience is telling him, he should probably get off Patrick right now before they both make a big mistake that could cost them the band but most importantly, their friendship.  
  
Too bad Pete was never too keen on listening to his conscience and he was less willing to start now.  
  
Instead, he dips his head down to attack a spot on the younger boy's pale neck. Patrick's voice hitches and Pete can feel the vibrations from his Adam's apple. His hands tighten on Pete's shoulders through his shirt. Pete slides his tongue over the spot, listening to Patrick's breathing rising every so often. His skin felt hot and tasted slightly salty due to sweat but that only made Pete want to taste him all the more.  
  
"P-Pete..." Patrick nearly whimpers and it sounds all too good to Pete.  
  
He checks Patrick's face when he's done and he looks feverish. He can see something else is lingering in his eyes now, something similar to want. Pete was positive about it.  
  
"What do you want Patrick?" His voice was hoarse. Maybe he sounded as wrecked as Patrick seemed.  
  
Patrick visibly swallowed and licked his lips. Pete stared a little too hard but Patrick doesn't seem to notice.  
  
"I want, I want to get off," he says in a small voice, sounding loud in the quiet room with only the fuss from the television behind them.  
  
Pete smiled at him a little, squeezing his hips, "Yeah? Is that all?" He wanted to hear him say it. Maybe if Pete heard him, this would feel less like a porn fantasy and more like reality. Patrick bit his lip and blushed before looking up at Pete with big determine blue eyes. His eyes were dark and Pete could see the lust now.  
  
"I want you to fuck me, satisfied asshole?" he said hurriedly as if he would freak out if he actually heard himself say it.  
  
Pete's dick jerked in his pants at his choice of words. He traced his hands up Patrick's chest, which sent a chill down the younger boy's spine.  
  
"Yeah? You sure?" Pete grinned at him.  
  
Patrick wasn't sure. Well, Fully. Because maybe he didn't want to lose his virginity to Pete, in Pete's apartment. He half thought it should happen in a semi romantic setting, like his honeymoon or a hotel room on prom night with someone he really likes. But then again, he also thought it would be with a girl. Instead it's with Pete Wentz, currently in his band and formally of Arma Angelus, the same one who can probably get any girl or boy he wanted, and the same one who is constantly complimenting him and touching him all the time. And the same Pete who is his best friend and is currently laying on top of him hard. And at the moment, is pinning him and making it difficult for Patrick to remember to breathe.  
  
Yeah, uh actually, he was more than sure. Besides, the look in Pete's eyes had such want and no one ever wanted him as much as Pete did right now. There was no way he was saying no to this.  
  
"Y-yeah." Patrick says in the most confident voice he could muster in the moment, which wasn't very much.  
  
Pete examine his face before smirking at him. Clearly, Patrick notices this and breaks contact with his eyes.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" He asks.  
  
"I'm just honored you want me to take your virginity Pattycakes, it nearly brings tears to my eyes," Pete grinned.  
  
And that's it. That's the moment. Patrick swears he could die of embarrassment right then and there. He blushes harder and tries to push Pete off him but the older boy continues to have him pinned.  
  
"You're such an asshole." Patrick huffed and he tries to will the strength to make Pete let go of his hands; so he can run out of his apartment and at least die of embarrassment in the comfort of his own home. Leave it to Pete to make fun of his virginity in a time like this. He knew this was a bad idea. Pete's such an asshole. Patrick actually hated him, he was the worst, he-  
  
Instead, Pete brushes strands of his strawberry blonde hair to the side, making Patrick look at him again.  
  
"Hey, I was joking. I'd totally be honored to be your first." His smile soften but Patrick was waiting for the punch line. Rather, Pete leaned down, connecting their lips briefly and that was enough to make Patrick melt a little. Pete decided there in his head that no matter what, he wouldn't fuck this up. Patrick was too important and special. He was serious about this and he wanted Patrick to see that too.  
  
"So you're not going to say anymore douchey things, right?" Patrick asks, somewhat scared of his response.  
  
"Unless you count me asking you to go down on me a douchebag quality, then no. No more douchey behavior." Pete said as sincere as he could. He was painfully hard now and really needed to get his pants open and by the feeling of Patrick below him, he probably felt the same.  
  
Patrick bites his bottom lip. "Not exactly..." He kind of really wanted to give Pete head and see his tattoos inked on his tanned skin. "Take your shirt off."  
  
Pete did without any further details. Hid shirt was thrown to the side of the room before Patrick could fully realize. He was too occupied with the sight of Pete's bare chest in front of him, he reached out and touched one of his tattoos subconsciously. This wasn't the first time he'd seen Pete shirtless by a long shot but it was the first time he was able to touch.  
  
Pete gave him a toothy smile. "Like what you see 'Trick?"  
  
Pete was being a dick again and Patrick and his cock had no more patience for his teasing any longer.  
  
He switched them around until he was on top. Pete watched him intrigued and pushed himself up on his arms.  
  
"Someone's eager..." Pete said, before he could stop himself.  
  
"Shut up Wentz," Patrick muttered swiftly. Pete decided to do just that since Patrick seemed so focused and keen to give him head. He figured it was the least he could do.  
  
Patrick slid his way down and stopped once he arrived at Pete's pants buckle. He carefully undid it and pulled his stupid girl jeans down as Pete lifted his hips to assist him in taking them off completely. His eyes widened when he realized how close Pete's cock was to his face.  
  
"You're not wearing any-"  
  
"Laundry day." Pete whispered with a smirk.  
  
Patrick would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't still taken back by the small distance between him and Pete's hard cock. He hesitantly grabbed it by the base and Pete groaned.  
  
He stared at it, deciding how he should go about it. He wanted to be good and not seem like the obvious virgin he was. Apparently, Pete was able to get the memo from the hesitation in his eyes.  
  
"Is this your first time, 'Trick?" He asked as reassuringly as he could. Patrick sheepishly nodded avoiding eye contact with him. Pete smiled and bit his lip. Not only was he taking Patrick's actual virginity but also his blowjob virginity too? That was hot. He would be lying if the idea of being the first guy Patrick sucked off didn't turn him on a little. Patrick's beautifully wet mouth wrapping around him. He shuddered from the thought.  
  
"Oh, okay, well just go for it then...” Pete said somewhat rushed. He really wanted Patrick to get on with it. Patrick stared at his cock again, licked his lips before he started sucking the leaking tip. Pete moaned. "Fuck 'Trick, just like that..."  
  
Patrick was sucking his dick and Pete honestly couldn't piece it together how this was even happening. They were just watching movies at his apartment and he couldn't keep his hands off Patrick (because duh it's Patrick) and Patrick was 'pretending' to be annoyed. And they started play wrestling and Pete had Patrick pinned and before they both knew it, they were kissing hard and flushed. And now Patrick's lips went from his mouth to his dick and Pete couldn't be happier.  
  
Patrick slid his tongue from the base to the tip before engulfing the whole length, hallowing in his cheeks. He sucked hard and licked the underside while still holding the base with one hand. He's fighting off the urge to gag because he doesn't want Pete to think he can't handle it. He can and he was going to prove it.  
  
"Jesus, fuck Patrick. Are you sure you haven't done this before...?" Pete says, reaching a hand out to grip Patrick's hair.  
  
Patrick hums something around Pete. No, he definitely never did this before. Everything he was doing was from porn and he was still not entirely convinced he was doing that great, more so just drooling over his cock. So he looks up at Pete for his reaction.  
  
His eyes are half lidded and dark with pleasure. He watched as Patrick's plump lips stretched around him and blowing him so earnestly, Pete was in awe, couldn't look away. His hips inadvertently thrust up and that gave the younger boy his answer but also made him choke a little at the sudden movement. He fluttered his eyes closed, trying to keep his breathing even.  
  
Pete wasn't a talker during sex usually but he couldn't help the small sounds and moans falling from his lips. Patrick sucking him, with his warm and hot mouth swallowing him down over and over again. It was becoming harder by the second to not fuck Patrick's face.  
  
He knew he probably shouldn't, since it was technically Patrick's first time and he didn't want to be an asshole but fuck it, Patrick's mouth was practically made for this (besides singing). Pete ran his hands down into the younger boy's hair and started guiding his head back to the base of his cock. He could hear Patrick make a surprised sound but he didn't pull off, so he counted it as a win.  
  
Pete moved his hands faster in Patrick's hair as his hips started to reach up to meet Patrick's mouth. His tongue rubbing against the underside of his cock made Pete bend his head back moaning out. _Fuckfuckfuck_ this felt too good to be real. And Pete was finding it difficult to believe this was the first time Patrick had a dick in his mouth. _‘It must be a singer thing, to be good at dick sucking_ ’ Pete half-thinks.  
  
Patrick felt Pete's hands in his hair and got the idea of what he was doing. He didn't even mind that his mouth was getting used like this, it was making his dick ache in his jeans and he palmed himself, whimpering around Pete. If he didn't stop fucking his mouth, Patrick was going to cream his pants without being touch. And then he would definitely feel like a fucking 14 year old and Pete would probably laugh and never talk to him again.  
  
He couldn't have that happening. So with little struggle, Patrick was able to free himself from Pete's hold and pulled off with a small ‘pop’ sound. His lips felt numb and saliva was dripping from his mouth, still entwined to Pete's cock. Pete opened his eyes and stared at the sight, thought Patrick looked like a fucking porn star. But more so, he was bemused on why Patrick has ceased his hot hot mouth from sucking him. Maybe he didn't like the face fucking thing?  
  
"Hey why did you stop? Were you not into the whole deep throating? Cause I could stop if-"  
  
"N-no. That's uh not it, it's just that..." Patrick stuttered, not realizing how raw his voice sounded. (He silently hoped this wouldn't mess up his singing too much during practice.) He stared at Pete with big blue doe eyes and says, "I wasn't just talking about my mouth virginity..." He knew his face was probably red all over and he was silently praying Pete wouldn't be a dick about it.  
  
Pete knows what Patrick is trying to say, but unfortunately for Patrick, being a dick was in Pete's job description. Of course he was going to make him say it. He pulled Patrick up to his eye level and cupped him through his jeans. He yelped and Pete grinned at him even though it looked like a smirk to Patrick.  
  
"Tell me what you want Pattycakes," he says. Pete uses his other hand to rest on Patrick's hips, edging close to his ass. "What do you want me to do?" He whispers in his ear, voice sounding rough and hot.  
  
Patrick tried to pout because (1. he wasn't a fan of that nickname and 2. he was annoyed Pete kept asking him) but he was seriously aroused and he was tired of stalling. He wanted this, fuck, he needed Pete inside him now.  
  
"I-I want you to hurry up and fucking fuck me you dick."  
  
Pete eyes widened a little at Patrick's bold words but then his eyes narrowed and became more focused on doing just that.  
  
"That's better. You're so much hotter when you're honest with yourself, though that's probably not saying much since you're already pretty hot." Pete switched the dynamics, Patrick on the bottom and Pete above him. "Let's get your pants off."  
  
Patrick mewed and sucked on his bottom lip as Pete pulled his clothes off. Before he knew it, he was only wearing his worn out Pink Floyd t-shirt. When Pete reached for the bottom hem of the old tee and Patrick stopped his hands.  
  
"N-no, the shirt says on." Patrick said firmly. He was still insecure about his baby fat and put that on top of the fact that he was practically naked in front of someone for the first time in his life, he figured Pete could make an exception.  
  
Pete was a little bummed about it though, he wanted to see all of Patrick. But he remembered their hard erections and got back to the task at hand.  
  
"That's okay." Pete says admiring the parts of Patrick that he could see, and he looked pale and soft all over. He wanted to touch him everywhere and attack the rest of his body the same way he did to his neck, watch his pearly white skin turn cherry red from his love kisses. "You're so beautiful 'Trick," slipped from his lips. He didn't actually mean to say it out loud but the look on Patrick's face makes it so worth it.  
  
"C-can you just fuck me already?" Patrick says, his cheeks are rosy and he's hot. He much rather have Pete inside of him instead of feeding him embarrassing compliments. "I'm not a girl, you don't have to butter me up and make me feel pretty."  
  
"But you are pretty 'Trick," he says and he reaching for the bed stand's top drawer. "So fucking pretty."  
  
Patrick didn't really get a chance to reply as Pete was spreading his thighs and he forgot how to talk for a second.  
  
"Ah, f-fuck Pete..." Patrick moaned. Pete peppered light kisses around his neck.   
  
"I'm gonna fuck you so good 'Trick. You'll be feeling me for days after this." He whispered into Patrick's ear and it earned another moaned from him.  
  
"P-please.." Patrick said, sounding a lot younger than he was.  
  
Pete rewarded him with a kiss and Patrick immediately returns it.  
  
He opened the small bottle of lube he got from the drawer and laced his fingers with it. He was edging one finger inside as Patrick's voice hitches and his body shuddered. It felt weird at first but then again, it felt weird when Patrick did it himself too. He just needed Pete to find _the spot_ that would make his feet curl.  
  
"Y-you can do more than that...” he huffs and holds his breath as Pete fingered him.  
  
Pete was enjoying the sight of Patrick coming apart in front of him. He was so needy and red and pale and his mouth open and wet and everything. He looked like art. Pete almost wanted to draw him, or write about him.  
  
Patrick raised his hips a little and widen his thighs. "A-another one." He could feel Pete getting closer to his prostate, he just _felt_ _it_.  
  
Pete obliged again and licked his lips. He says "I wonder how many times you fingered yourself thinking about me, about this." He was curious to know if Patrick had thought of this, the two of them fucking, if Patrick wanted this as much as he did.  
  
Instead of responding to him, Patrick let out a high pitched moan so beautiful that angels could only dream of sounding like.  
  
He rolled his hips to meet Pete's fingers and his head going _fuckfuckfuck._ Pete needed to stop right now before he came from his fingers. "I'm good, just put it in already."  
  
Pete didn't believe him, he was no way ready especially with only two fingers. But he didn't want to argue with Patrick about it since Patrick looked close and he wanted to start fucking him. He nodded at Patrick, pulling his fingers out and applying extra lube on his erect cock to make up for the lack of prep. He wanted this to feel as good as possible for Patrick. He grabs hold of his thighs. Patrick got the memo and wrapped his legs around Pete's waist.  
  
Pete lined himself up with his pink round hole and stares at Patrick as he starts pressing inside. "T-tell me if I go too fast, okay?"  
  
Patrick holds his shoulders. "Just do it Pet- ahhh, god...!" Pete pushes all the way in one swoop. Patrick whips his neck backwards and takes him in. It was kind of painful but he felt so full. So fucking full with Pete throbbing inside of him. He tries his best not to come from the feeling.  
  
"Fuck, you okay 'Trick?" Pete asks. Maybe he used too much lube, Patrick was squeezing so tight. He doesn't move for a moment, waiting for both of them to get adjusted to the overwhelming hot tightness.  
  
Patrick's nails dig into his shoulder blades as he eyed him, with dark eyes. "F-fucking move already Pete!"  
  
Guess not. Patrick was so tight and tense around him. He gritted his teeth and tries to find a slow but firm tempo rather than fucking mercifully into Patrick like he wanted to. He had to be mindful that this was Patrick's first time.  
  
Except Patrick opted for the latter because after a few thrusts, he calls out, "Go faster Pete, you're not gonna break me...”  
  
Only Pete did want to break him and mark his territory on Patrick's skin forever. Patrick was his, even if Patrick himself didn’t know it yet. So he tightens his hold of Patrick's thighs and starts a nice rhythm of almost pulling out completely to slamming back inside of Patrick.  
  
Patrick's mouth is half ajar as he moans softly. It was rough but every time Pete hit his prostate he arched off the bed, sultry little whimpers falling from his lips. Pete's sweat slicked hands grabbed Patrick's wrists and held them over the younger boy's head, ramming into him, harder, faster, deeper. He admired the view of watching his cock get swallowed up by Patrick's hole with every thrust.  
  
"Tell me something Pattycakes," Pete manages. Patrick is looking at him with eyes that are so gone. "How many times did you think about this, about me fucking you like this?"  
  
The younger boy mewed and panted below him. "A-alot," Patrick said breathlessly. He didn't have it in him to lie right down, not when he can hear the obscured sounds their skin was making.   
  
Pete groaned. "That's ah, so slutty of you. But, I - oh fuck, thought about it too." Patrick was so beautiful like this. Panting, hard, honest and taking him _so well._ It was too much for Pete. He stops talking and puts his energy into pounding into Patrick as deep as possible.  
  
"Ah, fuucck P-pete ohgodohgod yesss." Patrick coming apart in front of him with every thrust hitting his prostate.  
He's so focused on the thickness of Pete inside of him, he nearly forgets about his own dick. He reaches one hand down to attend to his hard curled cock, leaking pre cum on his fingertips. He jerks himself off roughly as Pete fucks him swiftly into the mattress.  
  
God, Patrick was close so fucking close. And he tries so hard to hold out a little longer, wanting to show the older boy that he could last long. He totally could. But then Pete hits  _that spot_ , at  _that angle_ and he cries out as he comes all over his own stomach.  
  
Pete was close too and Patrick's angel like moan and tightening around him guided him to the edge. He leans down and kissing Patrick hot and heavy until he freezes up, letting Patrick swallow his groan as he comes inside of him so hard.  
  
The room was quiet for a moment, aside from the television fuss. They spent the next few minutes calming down as their vision began to clear and breathing returning back to normal.  
  
Patrick was the first one to speak. Pete was laying on top of him with his face in the crook of his shoulder and he was more or less heavy, not to mention he was still  _in_  Patrick.  
  
"Pete... Come on, get up." Patrick tapped at his shoulder blade.  
  
"No, wanna stay with you," Pete mumbled into his neck. Patrick half smiled and tugged at the back of his hair.  
  
"I’m not going anywhere. But come on, this is getting uncomfortable…"  
  
Pete grumbled in protest but still pulled himself away and out of Patrick. He reached for tissues and cleaned the two of them up.  
  
It was then, Patrick felt something leaking out of him. He reached down and widen his eyes.  
  
"You came inside?" Patrick blushed like a fucking virgin schoolgirl talking to their crush. Pete found it unbearably arousing.  
  
Pete looked at him sheepishly. "I did. Sorry I forgot?" Pete wasn't sorry at all actually, since he essentially wanted to mark Patrick as his anyways. He already knew Patrick was his but now he has the proof. And watching his cum drip from his tight little hole was really fucking hot. If he hadn't just came he'd be getting hard again from the sight.  
  
"How do you forget something like that? Patrick asked, still taken back by come sliding out of him.  
  
"Oh come on 'Trick, I know the thought of me coming inside gets you off. Drop the innocent act." Pete joked as he yawned, lying next to Patrick. He pulled the covers over them. "Besides, you're mine anyways."  
  
Patrick flicked his face, blushing hard. "Shut up. Just a warning next time would be nice."  
  
Pete perked up at that and stared at him. So this wasn’t not a one time thing then. Pete was glad.  
  
Patrick read his face and blushed. "I-I mean, if that's what you want...” He didn't have to say it. Pete snuggled up closer to him and lightly kissed his cheek.  
  
"Didn't you hear me before? I wanted this too. Couldn't you pick up on all times I was coming on to you?"  
  
Patrick bit his lip. "But you do that with everyone." And it was true, Pete was overly friendly with everyone, it was hard for his mind to actually think Pete liked him like that too.  
  
"I don't invite 'everyone' to my apartment to watch Rushmore as an excuse to be around them besides band practice."  
  
"Oh." He says dumbfounded. Patrick didn't know how to respond to that because yes, Rushmore was his favorite movie and Pete had been spending more time with him than usual but. He didn't even consider it.  
  
Pete smiled into his skin. Patrick was so cute. "Not to be like, sappy but I'm glad you wanted me to be your first." Pete murmurs to his skin.  
  
Patrick's face felt hot as he answered. "Yeah, I'm glad you were too. I mean, if I was going to lose it to anyone, I'm glad it was with you."  
  
He loved when Patrick was honest with himself, about them. He entwined their fingers together. "You're so modest after getting fucked." He said unintentionally out loud.  
  
Patrick sighed and closed the space between their bodies, laying his head on Pete's chest. "Don't ruin the moment Wentz." He yawned, suddenly feeling exhausted.  
  
The older boy held him tighter and watched as Patrick drifted to sleep. He wasn't going to mess this up. He thought to himself. Patrick was everything and more and he wasn’t about to let him slip through his fingers. Patrick was his. They were like two magnets, connected at the souls, star-crossed lovers. Sure he didn’t have the best track record of taking care of his own things, and he’ll probably do something stupid but- Patrick squeezed his hand subconsciously- But Patrick wouldn’t let him go so easily either.

 

End.


End file.
